The increased utilization of the Internet, such as for multimedia applications, has created a growing demand for higher data rates. Consequently, Internet service providers have attempted to meet the demand by increasing the data rate available to their customers. Although new technologies are continually being developed to increase the data rate, it is generally cost prohibitive for an Internet service provider to deploy a new technology in their network or system architecture (e.g., between a customer and a central office of the Internet service provider). Thus, Internet service providers often prefer to leverage their current connection technologies to increase the available data rate to their customers.
Specifically, the demand for higher data rates is growing due to various factors. For example, companies may require additional capacity from their digital subscriber line for multimedia (e.g., video) applications, cable companies may require additional capacity to compete with incumbent local exchange carrier fiber deployments, and/or the central office, remote terminals, or network segments may require additional capacity due to the increased capacity between the user and the central office.
Several initiatives have been started to bond multiple channels of asymmetric digital subscriber line, data over cable service interface specification (DOCSIS), asynchronous transfer mode, Ethernet, and other types of access technologies and techniques to increase the effective information throughput. However, these types of bonding techniques typically require new hardware on both ends of the connection and/or a complete upgrade of existing equipment in the network. For example, a common approach for increasing capacity is to move to a new technology (e.g., fiber), but this approach, as noted above, generally is very costly. As a result, there is a need for improved communication techniques for providing greater data rates (i.e., capacity).
Embodiments of the present invention and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures.